Owen Burnett
Owen Burnett is David Xanatos' personal assistant and otherwise known as Puck, who created the alter-ego to play the role of "straight man" and making Owen a facsimile of Preston Vogel, described by Puck as "the most wooden man on earth". As Puck, he asked David Xanatos to choose between any wish Puck could grant or a lifetime of servitude from Owen. David Xanatos obviously chose the latter. Role in the series Some time after Oberon had expelled his kind from Avalon in order to teach them humility towards humans, Puck spotted Queen Titania in the guise of Anastasia Renard, who was a partner with her husband Halcyon. This, in turn, caused Puck to create a human role for himself to see what made Titania so interested in these humans. Puck modeled his alter ego Owen Burnett after Renard's wooden-stiff aide Preston Vogel, with some differences. Puck later grew tired of working for Renard and teamed up with Renard's daughter Janine Reynard (a.k.a. Fox) and his future son-in-law David Xanatos. Soon after, Owen revealed his true self to Xanatos and gave him a choice: one wish from Puck, or a lifetime of Owen's servitude. Xanatos chose the latter option. As Owen Burnett, he accompanied Xanatos to Scotland where he had acquired Castle Wyvern after learning of the Gargoyles from the Grimorum Arcanorum, where he helped supervise the shipping of the castle to Xanatos' new skyscraper the Eyrie Building in an effort to undo the spell the Magus had cast. Xanatos and Owen trick Goliath and his clan into stealing special computer discs containing data that could activate Xanatos' Steel Clan Warriors. Eventually, the gargoyles learn the truth and Xanatos is sent to jail, leaving Owen to watch over the castle and Xanatos' holdings until he was released. After Xanatos was paroled, Owen continued to aid Xanatos in his schemes, one of which included using the Cauldron of Life to grant Xanatos and Fox eternal life, which would be tested on Hudson who they kidnapped and replaced with a stone replica during a mock battle with the Manhattan clan. Hudson escaped and left Owen to be the one to test it. The Cauldron's powers were unfortunately too literal for Xanatos, because as Owen stuck his fist into the water, it immediately turned to stone (which would later become normal again after he transformed back from Puck after the battle with Oberon). After David and Fox Xanatos gave birth to their son Alex, Owen pulled Xanatos aside and warned him not to leave Fox or his son alone with Anastasia (who had visited to meet her grandson) because of her true identity. During Fox's pregnancy, he personally supervised massive security upgrades to the Eyrie Building in the event that Oberon got wind of the magical heritage of young Alex. Owen also warned Xanatos of Oberon's vulnerability to iron, which he had used to make some special steel clan warriors. Owen left David and Fox to avoid a face-to-face confrontation with Oberon to keep him from taking him back to Avalon for the Gathering; but, he reluctantly came back to aid Xanatos and the recently reassembled Manhattan Clan defeat Oberon. It was then that he transformed back into Puck and told Oberon his story. At the end of the battle, Titania froze Puck, Xanatos, and Goliath to stop them from interfering with Alex's abduction. Out of desperation, Fox tapped into her dormant magical abilities and emitted an an energy blast so powerful that it actually hurt Oberon. Goliath pointed out that Alex didn't need to go to Avalon to realize his full magic potential if his own mother could tap into a woefully underdeveloped power. Goliath nominated Puck to be the tutor, Oberon agreed but also permanently banished Puck from Avalon stripping him of his all of his powers except when he's either training or protecting Alex. Although he begged Oberon to reconsider, he transformed back into Owen and agreed to remain on Earth and teach Alex. Trivia *Demona was already aware of Owen's true nature, through as-yet undetermined means. *In the show's comedy development, Owen was originally known as Mr. Owen, and was a human turned into an anthropomorphic aardvark while working for Xavier. *The writers of Gargoyles knew that there was some secret in Owen's background, but during the first season, they weren't sure what that secret was. During the production of the episode The Mirror, which introduced Puck, Greg Weisman suddenly realized that Owen and Puck had to be the same person. He immediately phoned up Lydia Marano (the writer) and Brynne Chandler (the story editor) to tell them that "Puck is Owen!" Their response was, "We know!", confirming that they were on the right track. *In fact, the first clue that Puck and Owen were the same person was in The Mirror, when Demona commented that he "Serves the human." *Owen's surname, Burnett, was a tribute to ''Batman the Animated Series ''producer, Alan Burnett. External links * Owen Burnett at GargWiki Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Men Category:Henchmen Category:Neutral Evil Category:Antagonists Category:Not completely evil Category:Masters of Evil Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Masterminds Category:Gargoyles Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series